


Blood on Cobblestones

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: The king is perfectly capable of defending himself. He rarely needs to.
Relationships: Gaius/Wingul (Tales of Xillia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Blood on Cobblestones

He’d sensed them immediately. Perhaps even faster than Wingul did. But he did not move, did not talk, did not react. Pretended to keep admiring the merchant’s wares. Relaxed. Untroubled.

His ears picked up their movements. Decades of fighting had honed finely-tuned instincts. Somewhere deep in his mind, without even having to picture it, he _knew_. From the rush of air, the shuffle of feet, light steps on cobblestones. A glint of metal reflecting sunlight. Three men. Two swords, a pair of daggers. Five seconds before attack.

He could have dispatched them in an instant.

He did not.

The first man, agile and deadly, stepped out of the alleyway, daggers concealed in his sleeves and ready to strike. A blade unsheathed, and Gaius knew before turning that the man was dead, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The merchant screamed and scrambled to hide.

The flow disrupted, the two swordsmen rushed forward with a roar and no coordination. A desperate attempt.

Wingul moved again as soon as they appeared, swift and efficient. Elegant. They soon joined their accomplice on the floor.

“You could have handled it yourself,” Wingul remarked. Droplets of blood trickled down the tip of his blade, tainting the pavement red.

“I don’t need to.” Eyebrows raised. The hint of a smile. “I have you.”

A wider smile.


End file.
